He's my Disturber
by xiubaekhan
Summary: Baekhyun, bocah SMA dengan kehidupan biasanya yang begitu membosankan, keluarga biasa saja, reputasi yang juga biasa-biasa saja. Dan ia meruntukki kehadiran seorang Park Chanyeol yang membuat hidupnya makin menyebalkan dari hari ke hari. Sebenarnya klasik, hanya kisah tentang anak biasa yang terusik oleh anak berkuasa yang famous. Chanbaek. BL! Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue.**

Hai, namaku Byun Baekhyun. Aku hanya lelaki biasa, dengan penampilan yang terbilang biasa, reputasi yang biasa, dan punya keluarga yang biasa saja. Tidak ada yang begitu spesial dari diriku, aku sadar akan hal itu. Terlahir dari keluarga kaya? Oh, aku rasa aku terlalu beruntung, bahkan untuk memimpikannya saja aku tidak sanggup. Ayahku seorang wartawan salah satu perusahaan yang memproduksi koran—kurasa tak perlu kusebutkan namanya—bekerja hampir ¾ dari waktu 24 jam sehari tetapi _salary_-nya biasa saja. Aku juga bingung kenapa ayahku masih saja bertahan sampai 6 tahun diperusahaan itu setelah ia dikeluarkan dari sebuah stasiun tv ternama. Yah, ayahku terlalu bodoh membuang _carieer_ berharganya hanya karena sisi "bajingan"nya kambuh telak saat itu—saat ibu sempat meninggalkan ayah karena lelah dipukuli. Begitulah, aku tidak bisa bercerita banyak tentang ayahku. Tetapi satu, ayahku seorang pria yang lembut dan penuh kasih, tetapi akan sangat mengerikan saat sedang depresi dan akan berujung dengan wajah ibu penuh dengan memar saat mengungsi kerumah nenek.

Ibuku? Dia wanita yang sabar—yah cukup sabar dalam menghadapi ayah maksudku—namun berbeda terbalik 'jauh sekali malah' apalagi saat mendepakku dari atas kasur dipagi hari hanya karena untuk meneriakkiku tentang "Baekhyun, ini sudah pukul 7 pagi!" atau sejenisnya. Aih, wanita itu, sungguh menyebalkan jika mengomel apalagi sampai mencak-mencak dengan _spatula_ ditangannya saat jengkel dengan ulahku. Anggap aku kurang ajar. Tapi, aish, aku hanya akan menjadi _couch-potato_ di saat minggu pagi tapi reaksi ibu benar-benar.. sungguh benar-benar berlebihan. Tapi aku sangat menyayanginya.

Aku hampir melupakan saudara tertuaku, Byun Baekbeom. Dia tampan, dia dewasa, berbeda 6 tahun dariku, dan yang jelas ia jauh lebih keren dan pintar dariku. Dia adalah permata kebanggaan ayah. _Yeah, _selebihnya begitu. Aku akui, aku kalah. Aku tidak terlalu berani berurusan dengan _hyung_ku itu. Dia dingin, dia diam, dia _cool_, intinya yang dingin-dinginlah yang bisa menggambarkan kepribadiannya. Tapi sangat menyeramkan jika sedang marah. Yah, tipikal orang yang dingin memang seperti itukan? Aku tidak tahu dengan jelas apakah ia punya semacam kekasih atau apalah itu. Dia memang tidak pernah jelas setahuku. Namun dia cukup membantu. Setelah wisuda dia mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan posisi yang "bagus" diperusahaan besar. Otak pembisnis, _uh._ Seperti itulah intinya.

Sedangkan aku sendiri tidak bisa mendefinisikan banyak hal untuk memberi gambaran tentang "aku". Seperti yang aku bilang, aku itu "biasa saja", kehidupan serba biasa kau tahu sendiri, dan kehidupan sekolah yang juga—sialnya—biasa saja. _Ouh,_ aku benci mengakui ini, sungguh. Bukannya aku meruntukki kuasa Tuhan, tapi, kenapa semuanya terasa begitu biasa saja. Tak adakah suatu hal seperti—aku memenangkan juara apa begitu? Aku juga tidak sepintar _hyung_-ku, aku juga tidak setampan _hyung_-ku dan sialnya banyak yang bilang "Lihat! Itu Byun Baekhyun, anak kelas 12-2, dia cantik ya?!" Argh! Rasanya ingin menggigit kepala Kim Jongin—teman sebangku ku yang menyebalkan. Tak jarang aku mengumpat dengan menyebut-nyebut, 'Hitam! Pesek!' atau sejenisnya saat dia mengataiku akan menjadi 'uke' diranjang saat dengan kekasihku nanti.

Aku punya banyak akun diberbagai jenis _social media _termasuk disitus sekolahku, tetapi tidak banyak yang mengenalku, aku juga bukan anak tenar. Kenyataannya begitu, hanya karena banyak gadis dikelas-kelas sebelah—kelasku juga, bukan berarti aku akan tenarkan? Kecuali jika aku berteman dekat dengan anak tenar, tapi sialnya KIM JONGIN BUKAN ANAK TENAR. _Shit_! Bagaimana lagi aku harus mengumpat? Tetapi aku juga tidak terlalu peduli, seperti halnya jika ibuku mencak-mencak melihat tingkah _couch-potato_ ku di minggu pagi, aku tidak peduli. Aku akan ramah dengan setiap orang, tapi tidak jika tidak ada yang mengajakku membuka obrolan terlebih dahulu. Aku benci memulai percakapan, dan pada akhirnya akan menjadi _err_, canggung. Terkadang aku bingung, tak jarang banyak anak yang minta dibuatkan akun olehku, mengingat aku lumayan pintar dalam bidang IT atau sejenis yang berhubungan dengan komputer, namun "KENAPA MEREKA BISA PUNYA LEBIH PENGIKUT?! JELAS-JELAS AKUN MEREKA YANG TENAR SEKARANG ADALAH AKU YANG BUAT DAN KENAPA—" Argh sudahlah biarkan.

Tapi seberapa banyak pengikutmu, penggemarmu, temanmu aku juga tidak peduli. Aku masih punya Jongin untuk diajak bicara dibangku, aku masih punya Kyungsoo untuk belajar bersama diperpustakaan, aku masih punya Jongdae untuk diajak ke kantin saat waktu istirahat tiba. Kenapa aku harus repot-repot kalau begitu?

Aku juga termasuk siswa dengan predikat baik disekolah, aku tidak banyak bertingkah apalagi melanggar peraturan. Aku adalah anak yang patuh asal kau tahu saja. Tidak seperti _hyung_-ku yang sering mendapat poin _plus_ karena ulahnya yang sempat membuat ayah ingin bunuh diri saja. Untungnya dia pintar.

Begitulah. Tidak ada yang menarik. Masa ditaman kanak-kanak biasa saja, sekolah dasar apalagi, SMP begitu, SMA sialnya juga sama saja! Argh! Sungguh...

Dan masa SMAku adalah yang terburuk dari segala masa sekolah dalam riwayat hidup seorang Byun Baekhyun. Karena aku bertemu dengan seonggok manusia tinggi bak tiang galah yang super menyebalkan, entah aku juga tidak tahu sejak kapan dia tertarik untuk mengusik kehidupan biasaku ini. Dia adalah Park Chanyeol.

Anak sang donatur utama sekolah ini.

Sebenarnya klasik, hanya kisah tentang anak biasa yang terusik oleh anak berkuasa yang _famous_.

**TBC/END? **

**It's just a prolog, ****_okay_****?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Baekhyun meruntukki kesialannya hari ini. Bangun telat, tidak sempat sarapan, hampir tertabrak motor, dan tersandung oleh batu dijalanan aspal depan gerbang sekolah, apa itu tidak bisa disebut dengan sebuah "kesialan"? Belum lagi, "Eits, mau kemana kau?" penjaga gerbang dengan angkuhnya menutupi sedikit celah dipintu gerbang besar itu didetik-detik terakhir bel masuk akan berbunyi. "Aku masih punya satu menit!" Baekhyun menyuarakan sebuah pembelaan, untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hmm," Pria tersebut bergumam sebentar, pura-pura berpikir. Niatnya ingin bermain-main sedikit, membuang waktu –satu menit berharganya Baekhyun. "_Ahjussi,_ aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladenimu, tapi tolong, aku masih punya 30 detik untuk berlari secepat kilat menuju kelasku dilantai tiga." Ya, sialnya dilantai tiga. "Walaupun begitu, tidak ada yang namanya boleh memasukkan siswa yang hampir terlambat."

"Tapi aku belum terlambat!" Baekhyun memekik kesal. Tidak mempedulikan dia itu seorang presiden atau penjaga gerbang sekolah. "Yah, anak muda—" ia melirik sedikit ke arlojinya, "Waktumu suda—Ya!"

Sial, anak itu berhasil lolos!

Akhirnya, dalam sejarah hidupnya selama bertahun-tahun menjadi penjaga gerbang sekolah ini, ada juga yang memecahkan rekor. Bisa melewati gerbang jelang bel masuk. Bagaimana lagi? Mengejarnya? Pria tersebut menghela nafas sebelum menyunggingkan senyum aneh.

Sedangkan Baekhyun sedang berjuang keras saat mendengar bel masuk berbunyi dengan nyaringnya, belum lagi semua siswa langsung berhamburan membuat jalannya menjadi terganggu. Rasanya seperti melewati kerumunan yang sedang _panic_. Jujur, ini pertama kalinya ia terlambat, bukan, sepertinya menyebutkannya dengan "hampir terlambat" terdengar lebih baik. Hancur sudah predikat siswa baik, tidak pernah melanggar peraturan, pematuh perintah guru atau apalah itu jenisnya yang berbau _school's rules _selama semester pertamanya di SMA, ini sungguh menyebalkan. Pasalnya, dihari pertamanya ia terlambat ia langsung diseret dengan tidak manusiawi oleh salah satu guru kesiswaan.

"Kenapa kau terlambat?"

Baekhyun menunduk, tidak menyangka berhadapan dengan pengurus kesiswaan akan semenegangkan ini. Rasanya jauh lebih menyeramkan dari tatapan dingin Baekbeom, dan jauh lebih mengerikan dari muka mesum Jongin, dan jauh lebih menyeramkan dari semua koleksi film porno Jongin!

"Aku akan bertanya sekali lagi, kenapa kau bisa terlambat?"

"Aku telat bangun, _seosangnim_." Ia meneguk ludahnya setelah itu. Alasan klasik, walaupun terdengar masuk akal, tapi.. siapa yang mau mendengar alasan model seperti itu?! Pria didepannya itu bergumam sedikit, lalu mengangguk. Kemudian membuka laci meja yang menyekat jarak diantara mereka, "Byun Baekhyun." Gumamnya sambil mengelus lembaran buku tebal dihadapannya. Yang Baekhyun yakini sebagai "Buku Siswa" biasanya untuk mencatat pelanggaran-pelanggaran yang siswa atau siswi lakukan, dan poin _plus-plus_ yang akan mereka dapat dari ulah mereka. Baekhyun mendadak jadi merinding. Ia jadi ingat Baekboem dimasa lalu. Sungguh, dilihat dari _cover_nya, jauh lebih _horror_ dari novel _thriller_ manapun.

"_Uhm,_ _seosangnim_?" ia bertanya dengan ragu. Respon yang didapat hanyalah pria tua bangka tersebut mendongak sedikit menatap kearah dirinya. "Anda tidak akan memanggil orang tua saya, kan?" Argh! Kenapa rasanya seperti sedang kontes menyanyi diatas panggung saja?! Tangannya sudah basah dengan keringat dingin. Tanpa sadar. Sedangkan lawan bicaranya malah tertawa, terdengar sangat sarkastik, "Kau cukup membersihkan toilet khusus laki-laki saja, yang ada dilantai 4, kau tau kan?"

Membersihkan toilet saja? Toilet saja? Saja?! _Fuck_!

"A-apa?" Baekhyun masih tidak yakin dengan apa yang dia dengar. Seperti telinganya agak terganggu. "Ya, membersihkan toilet dilantai 4, kenapa? Kurasa kau termasuk lelaki yang biasa mengerjakan pekerjaan seperti,.. menyikat lantai mungkin?" _Hell_! Menyikat lantai kepalamu! Menyapu saja Baekhyun tidak mau!

Baekhyun hendak protes sebelum,.. "_Seosangnim_!" ia secara refleks menoleh, itu kan—"_Ouh, _Park Chanyeol, ada apa?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia baru sadar cara bicara orang tersebut agaknya berbeda saat berbicara dengan si Park itu. Bahkan tanpa ketukan, permisi, maupun membungkuk barang sedikit saja anak itu malah masuk dengan santainya. _Dude! Where's your manner?_ "Maaf, aku terlambat."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau boleh masuk ke kelasmu." Kedua mata sipit Baekhyun melebar, ia langsung melihat arlojinya sendiri, menyadari ini sudah pukul 07.45. Ia balik menatap sengit kearah pria yang sialnya adalah guru kesiswaan itu. Chanyeol sendiri hendak melenggang sebelum mendengar, "_Seosangnim_! Aku bahkan sampai didepan gerbang pukul 07.29!" serunya tidak terima. Karena penasaran, pemuda itu menghentikan niatannya untuk ke kelas dengan segera.

Sedangkan pria tua itu terdiam, "Jalankan saja perintahku tadi."

"Tapi ini tidak adil!" balasnya setengah berteriak. Ia tahu, Park Chanyeol itu anak donatur utama sekolahnya, semua orang tahu siapa Park Chanyeol, tapi peraturan sekolah tetaplah peraturan, kenapa semuanya sungguh sangat tidak adil?!

"Ya! Tua! Jangan diam saja!"

"..."

"Kenapa kau berlaku tidak adil denganku, dan Chanyeol?"

"..."

"Jawab!" suaranya melengking memenuhi penjuru ruangan konseling siswa. Chanyeol berpikir, Baekhyun berani juga membentak guru seperti itu. Yah, walaupun pada akhirnya guru itu tetap diam saja, tanpa mau menjawab segala teriakkan, dan umpatan kasar dari bocah yang lebih pendek itu. Tapi, _hey_! Tidak ada yang boleh membentak guru seperti itu! Ia jadi ingin balik bertanya padanya, seperti, _Where's your manner?_ Walaupun Chanyeol sadar hukum disekolah ini cukup tidak adil, terutama jika berhubungan dengannya. Ia anak donatur utama sekolah, ya, ibunya adalah yang berperan besar dalam jalannya segala program disekolah ini. Segalanya serasa mudah untuknya, berangkat seenaknya, membolos dengan seenak jidatnya juga, terdengar tidak adil memang. Sangat tidak adil.

"Kau punya sopan santun kan?" dia mulai jengah mendengar umpatan Baekhyun yang dirasa semakin kasar saja, Baekhyun menoleh dengan nyalang, "Apa?! Oh, aku lupa. Kau anak donatur sekolah, tidak usah repot-repot berangkat tepat pukul 07.30 pagi! Bahkan tanpa sekolah pun kau masih bisa hidup!"

Chanyeol tidak terima, "Y-ya! Jaga cara bicaramu itu!"

"Terserah, aku mau kembali ke kelas, jika kau tidak menjalankan sistem hukuman untuk siswa terlambat, begitupun dengan aku. Aku juga bisa melakukannya!" diakhiri dengan acungan jari tengah dihadapan pemuda yang lebih tinggi, Baekhyun berlalu dengan jalan setengah menghentak saking kesalnya. Disitulah, dimana semuanya dimulai.

**Chapter 1.**

Rasanya, setiap penghujung harinya di empat bulan terakhir ini terasa begitu menyebalkan. Ingin rasanya ia kembali ke masa "hidup biasa-biasa" miliknya saja. _Okay, _terkadang—bukan, bahkan hampir setiap hari Baekhyun mengeluhkan betapa membosankannya hidup miliknya yang jalannya lurus, dan biasa saja. Sangat membosankan. Rasanya seperti bisa mendengar dentingan detik pada jam raksasa. Begitu memengangkan gendang telinga. Tapi sekarang, rasanya keluh kesah Baekhyun jauh berkali-kali lipat lebih banyak dari masa-masa hidup biasanya. Bahkan ia hampir mengeluh ditiap detiknya mungkin. Sialnya, waktu terasa semakin lama saja setiap harinya. Rasanya jauh lebih menyebalkan dari kata bosan dan oh sungguh! Baekhyun bisa gila.

"Kurasa kau butuh pergi ke ruang konseling, Baekhyun-ah!" Kyungsoo bersuara karena lelah mendengar setiap ocehan berisikan keluhan yang sama dari sahabatnya itu. Jujur, ia hanya takut ditegur penjaga perpustakaan.

"Ya! Kau mengataiku gila begitu?" kedua mata sipit itu memincing.

"Baekhyun-ah!" Kyungsoo mengumpat dalam hati, menyadari suaranya yang agaknya terlalu berisik untuk ukuran diruang perpustakaan. Ia menghela nafas sebentar. "Baekhyun-ah," serunya setengah berbisik. "Aku tahu mungkin kau terlalu sebal dengan si tiang pengganggu itu tapi... bisakah kau tidak mengeluh setiap saat? Kau tahu, ini perpustakaan dan aku tidak mau kita ditegur hanya karena setiap perkataan berisikmu itu!" kali ini Kyungsoo menggerutu.

"Ya!"

"Apa?"

"Jadi selama ini kau tidak mau mendengar curhatanku? _Hiks,_ kau jahat!" dibalas dengan putaran bola mata bulat oleh temannya karena jengah, "Jangan berlagak _overacting_ Baekhyun-ah!"

"Tapi kau—"

"Kau tau? Kau selalu saja mengeluhkan, bagaimana menyebalkannya Park Chanyeol, betapa _creepy_nya senyum idiotnya, lalu cara dia makan saat dikantin yang sangat bar-bar padahal lagaknya angkuh sekali, dan bagaimana kau hampir kesusahan buang air kecil hanya untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu. Sangat membosankan asal kau tahu saja! Dan, aish, kau sangat berisik Baek!"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Jadi selama ini kau bosan dengan curhatanku? _Hiks, Hiks_."

Kyungsoo menarik napas sedikit, "Bagaimana tidak bosan kalau yang kau bicarakan hanya itu-itu saja, katanya kau membencinya, tapi kenapa kau selalu saja membicarakannya?" sejenak rentetan pernyataan dari mulut Kyungsoo membuatnya berpikir, _benar juga_. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Nanti kalau kau naksir dengannya saja baru tahu rasa." Ucapnya enteng.

"Ya! A-apa maksudmu?! Aku tidak meny—"

"_Ssssttttt_!" penghuni perpustakaan yang lain merasa terganggu dengan suara berisik Baekhyun. Anak itu hanya mengangguk kecil dengan sungkan sambil berkata 'maaf' tanpa suara kearah orang-orang itu. Membuat Kyungsoo makin bosan saja. "Tuhkan benar!" Baekhyun menatap temannya tajam, "Ya! Aku tahu!" kali ini ia berbisik.

"Jadi dilanjutkan tidak belajarnya?" yang bermata bulat menunjuk setumpuk buku fisika dan sejenisnya yang terletak diatas meja menggunakan dagunya, Baekhyun mengangguk semangat.

**.**

**.**

"Kau terlihat sedang terburu-buru sekali, Baek." Gumam Jongin heran menatap teman sebangkunya itu merapihkan buku dengan agak tergesa setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Baekhyun tersenyum sedikit menanggapi kepedulian Jongin, "Begitulah." Lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu hanya mengangguk lalu ikut menyamai _partner_nya itu untuk berdiri, membereskan buku dan peralatannya sendiri. "Apa perlu kuantar?"

"..."

"Baek?"

"Ya?" Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunan kilatnya, ia mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu tadi. Tapi apa? Ia sendiri juga bingung. "Kau perlu kuantar kerumah?" dengan cepat Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" Kali ini semua barangnya sudah masuk, dengan cepat diangkatnya hingga menggantung dilengan kanannya, "Ibuku menyuruhku ke supermarket, _hyung_-ku akan kedatangan beberapa rekan kerjanya untuk makan malam."

"Jadi, kalian berniat menyiapkan jamuan makan malam begitu?" Baekhyun mengatakan 'hm' sebagai jawaban. "Lalu, kenapa mesti terburu-buru? Kan masih nanti malam, ini bahkan masih jam 2 siang."

"Maka dari itu Jongin, aku ingin cepat-cepat belanja agar bisa cepat selesai dan aku bisa sampai rumah jam 3 tepat.15 menit sebelum drama favoritku dimulai." Jongin mendelik, ia hanya bisa mengucapkan _astaga aku kira apa_ dalam hatinya. Sedangkan Baekhyun langsung berlari, diambang pintu kelas ia berteriak, "Maaf Jongin aku tidak bisa lama-lama."

"Ck, anak itu." Ia menggeleng pelan. Sesekali terkekeh melihat tingkah aneh temannya itu.

**.**

**.**

"Nah, ketemu!" lelaki mungil itu menyeringai senang mendapati sederet tulisan panjang yang biasa disebut ibunya dengan kata 'daftar belanjaan' itu berada digenggaman tangannya. Setelah berusaha keras mengingat, ternyata benda ini yang sedari tadi ia gumam-gumamkan dalam pikirannya. Kalau saja ia kelupaan atau tidak menemukannya, matilah dia. Dengan segera, Baekhyun langsung menutup pintu lokernya dengan agak kasar karena terlalu terburu dan—semangat. Sebelum, "ASTAGA!" ia berteriak kencang saking kagetnya. Orang itu, dengan santainya tersenyum idiot sangat lebar, disamping loker Baekhyun. Anak itu berusaha mengontrol nafas dan detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan. "Ya! Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Baekhyun mengumpat dengan keras lantaran kesal. Rasanya seperti _mood_nya langsung _drop_.

"Kau merindukanku?" seru Park Chanyeol tanpa rasa berdosa sama sekali.

Yang lebih kecil mendengus, "Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu." Dengan cepat ia melangkah setelah mengatakannya, namun satu hal lain membuatnya terkejut. Kertas berharga ditangannya menghilang dengan begitu cepat. "Apa ini?" seruan dibelakangnya membuat Baekhyun makin naik darah. Chanyeol menatap kertas itu, membaca setiap tulisannya dengan menampakan tampang sok pintarnya.

"_Hey,_ sini bodoh kembalikan!"

"_Eits, no_! Enak saja."

Baekhyun menggeram, "SINI KEMBALIKAN!"

"Tidak mau! Lagipula, untuk apa kau membawa daftar belanjaan seperti ini? Belajar menjadi calon ibu rumah tangga yang baik, begitu?" senyum mengejek yang selalu Baekhyun runtukkan digambar juga dilekukan bibir anak tinggi menyebalkan itu. Inilah yang Baekhyun sesalkan, kalau menolak perintah ibunya ia bisa mati, kalau diiyakan ia mati juga. Mati malu. Makanya dari dulu ia tidak pernah mau disuruh belanja atau mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga sejenisnya. Dan apa ini, belanja untuk masakan! _Kenapa tidak menyuruh Baekbeom saja? Kan dia yang punya tamu, bukan aku! _Kening nya sedikit berkerut.

Ia sedang malas berdebat karena mengingat ucapan Kyungsoo saat diperpustakaan tadi tentang _bagaimana kalau ia naksir Park Chanyeol nantinya_,dan_iuh_! Baekhyun tidak mau!

"Kenapa diam? Aku benar kan?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol malas, sebentar anak yang lebih tinggi itu berpikir tumben sekali si pendek itu menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu. Semenjak empat bulan terakhir ia mulai mengganggunya. "Aku," Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Tidak ada urusan," dan gestur yang lain lagi, "Denganmu." Menunjuk kearah Chanyeol.

"Kembalikan saja, aku sedang buru-buru." Bukan ingin mengalah, hanya saja, ia malas. "Kembalikan ya?" Tapi bukan Chanyeol namanya kalau ia tidak menyebalkan dimata Baekhyun.

_Srek—Srek_

"YA!" Baekhyun berusaha berjinjit namun tak sampai. Park_-_ _fucking-_Chanyeol itu, merobek daftar belanjaannya! "PARK CHANYEOL!" ia berteriak dengan lain, membuat anak-anak lain memerhatikan mereka berdua. "Selesai." Chanyeol menghamburkan potongan-potongan kertas itu hingga mengenai banyak diatas rambut coklat Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeram marah, ia mendongak menatap Chanyeol tajam.

_Duk_— "Argh! YA!" yang lebih tinggi menjerit seiring kedua kakinya diinjak dengan sadis oleh pemuda mungil didepannya. Tanpa berucap apapun, Baekhyun langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menyumpahinya, "Aku doakan kau tertabrak mobil, _truk_, atau tersandung sampai mati!" jatuhlah harga diri seorang Park Chanyeol.

"MATI SAJA KAU SANA BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun terus meruntukki kesialannya sepanjang hari ini hanya karena Park Chanyeol! Ya, Park-Sialan-Chanyeol. _Ugh_! Baekhyun menggebrak meja belajarnya dengan kesal. Pasalnya, karena ia kehilangan—ingat? 'Kehilangan' daftar belanjaannya dengan tidak suka rela, Baekhyun harus memutar balik otak cantik nan imut kesayangannya hanya untuk mengingat setiap detil bahan apa saja yang akan digunakan untuk memasak _tomyam_! Ya, sialnya kerabat si Baekbeom gila itu blasteran _thailand. _Bodoh! Baekbeom bodoh! Andai saja permintaan teman yang sama sialannya dengan Park Chanyeol itu tidak muluk, pasti Baekhyun sudah bisa menonton drama jam 3.15 sorenya dengan tenang.

Tentu saja, akibat perbuatan si jelek Chanyeol itu, Baekhyun jadi kelabakan dengan apa-saja-yang-harus-ia-beli, dan belum lagi antrean dikasir membuatnya ingin menggigit habis kuku jari ditiap tangannya, belum juga saat sesampainya dirumah.. bukannya disambut dengan hangat oleh ciuman dan pelukan penuh cinta kasih dari ibunya ia justru malah diomeli habis-habisan hanya karena ia lupa mengikutkan _paprica_ pesanan ibunya ke dalam troli belanjaan. Diiringi dengan jitakan manis dari sang ibu. Dan pada akhirnya berujung dengan "larangan nonton tv selama dua hari" sebagai hukuman. "Sial! Sial! Sial!" lagi-lagi, ia mengusap wajah mulusnya dengan kasar, menangkupan seluruh jemari kedua tangannya sesekali dan menenggelamkan mukanya.

"Ya Tuhan! Drama 3.15 tepatku!" terdengar berlebihan memang, tapi sungguh... tidak ada hiburan berarti selain drama itu.

_Urgh, _"Awas kau Park Chanyeol!"

**.**

**.**

Dan begitulah setiap harinya. Pada keesokkan harinya sama saja. Ia akan berjumpa dengan Pak tua—si tampang beringas digerbang utama, lalu bertemu anak-anak kurang kerjaan yang suka menabrak pundak siswa sana-sini dikoridor, dikelas bertemu dengan Kim Jongin, dan bel istirahat berbunyi setelahnya. Pergi ke kantin bersama Kim Jongdae tidak terasa datar saja, justru sangat menyenangkan malah. Anak itu, _moodbooster_-nya Byun Baekhyun. Tapi sialnya, selalu saja ia merasa diikuti _predator _sakit jiwa dimeja ujung sana. Siapa lagi?

"Sudahlah Baek. Aku tidak mau selera makanku hancur karena wajah jelekmu yang kau tekuk begitu."

Lawan bicaranya mendengus, "Siapa yang tidak tahan dengan godaan menekuk mukamu saat melihat orang aneh disana." Sanggahnya tak terima.

"Baiklah, aku akan membelikanmu susu _stawberry_ dan ribuan jenis buah itu asal kau berhenti mengerucutkan bibirmu."

Jongdae beranjak setelahnya, menepati janjinya. Susu _strawberry, _roti selai _strawberry_ dan lain-lain berbau buah _pinky girly so sweet _itu. Sedangkan si pemuda manis yang ditinggalkannya, berusaha memasang _deathglare_ terbaiknya untuk si idiot menyebalkan diujung sana. Walaupun pada akhirnya ia ditertawakan juga. _Hell,_ siapa yang takut jika dihadiahi _deathglare _dari seorang Byun Baekhyun?

Yang ada kau malah ingin menciumnya.

"Baekhyun-ah?" mendapati sebuah teguran samar anak itu menoleh. "Kyungsoo-ya!" yang disapa hanya tersenyum dan mendudukkan diri disebelah Baekhyun. "Aku mendapatkan buku yang kau cari, sangat susah mencarinya asal kau tahu saja."

Tanpa diperintah tangannya bergerak otomatis menyerobot langsung buku ditangan temannya, "Ya!"

"Aih, kau baik sekali~"

"Hentikan nada sok imutmu, menjijikan tahu!"

"Sepertinya aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" Keduanya menoleh, "Ya! Hitam! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" seru Baekhyun tak tahu malu. Dijitaknya teman manisnya itu, "Bodoh, tentu saja mau makan."

Keduanya mengangguk, pura-pura mengerti sajalah. "Sepertinya ada _secret admirer _yang mengintaimu dari tadi."

Baekhyun berlagak sok ingin muntah, tertawa meremeh kemudian, "Ck, penggemar rahasia kau bilang? Cih, biarkan saja ia melihatku sampai matanya keluar pun. Suka-suka dialah!" sekali lagi kedua mata sipitnya memincing kearah Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya aneh daritadi.

"Mana Jongdae?" kali ini Kyungsoo yang bersuara.

"Aku disini." Dengan susah payah, "Astaga Jongdae kau baik sekali!"

"Ya! Bebek diam kau! Bantu aku!" dengan sigap Jongin membantunya, ya Jongin. Baekhyun malah duduk dengan manisnya. "Apa?" serunya, sungguh _innocent._

"Dasar teman tak tahu diri kau!"

"Biarkan saja, aku kan tidak memintamu beli susu sebanyak ini!"

"Yayaya sudah diam kalian!" Jongin menengahi sok bijaksana. "Lebih baik aku pergi saja, kepalaku pusing. _Bye,_ manusia-manusia berisik!"

Baekhyun mendelik, "Ya! Do Kyungsoo!"

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun berjalan dengan menyeret kakinya hingga menimbulkan suara seperti orang malas. Tentu saja ia malas. Biasanya ia akan bersegera pulang setelah bel berbunyi dengan nyaring, untuk drama pukul 3.15 tepatnya. Ya, lagi-lagi drama itu. Sungguh, ia masih tidak terima dengan hukuman ibunya yang sungguh konyol. Baekhyun kan sudah mau kelas 2 SMA, kenapa masih diberlakukan hukum 'dilarang menonton tv'? Ayolah, minggu depan ia sudah harus ujian kenaikan kelas! Giliran Baekbeom saja.

_"__Sayang, hyung-mu itu sedang lelah sehabis bekerja, berikan remote tvnya_."

Ya Tuhan...

Baekhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. Baekbeom, Baekbeom, Baekbeom lagi. Selalu saja _hyung_-nya yang diberi perhatian lebih dan disayang-sayang orang tuanya. Baekhyun kan yang paling kecil, harusnya dia yang diberi perhatian _plus_ barang bagus dihari ulang tahun. Bukannya Baekbeom! Kan dia sudah kerja, bisa cari uang sendiri! Mentang-mentang prestasinya biasa saja, ayahnya selalu memperhitungkan untuk membelikan barang bagus dengan, "Jadilah ranking satu dulu dikelas." Sial, Baekhyun bukan anak SD lagi!

"_Eomma_~" ia merengek tanpa sebab. Percuma, toh ibunya juga tidak akan mendengarkan rengekkannya. Yang ada hukumannya ditambah. "Kepada siapa aku akan mengadu ya tuhan..." sungguh hiperbolis.

Baekhyun mengernyit heran saat melihat sebuah mobil yang tak asing terparkir digarasi rumahnya yang sederhana. _Tunggu,..itukan_—

Belum sempat ia berpikir lebih jauh, apa yang membuatnya takutpun muncul, "Cucu-ku!"

_God. Must. Be. Help. Me_!

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar, dengan terus mengumpat sial dalam hati. _Sial, sial, sial_. Kenapa tidak ada yang bilang kalau, "_Halmonie_?" akan datang?!

Sungguh, Baekhyun benci mengatakan ini tapi,.. neneknya itu sungguh menyebalkan. Dia mengharapkan dimanja oleh ayah dan ibunya, tapi di saat ia menyadari ada orang lain yang justru memperlakukannya seperti itu justru terasa sangat menyebalkan. Bayangkan saja, neneknya masih menganggapnya cucu kecilnya, menciumi pipinya dengan gemas, lalu tidak mau tidur selain dikamar Baekhyun, padahal dirumah ada dua ruang untuk kamar tamu!

Dan, si wanita tua itu sangat berisik jika tidur—sebut saja mendengkur sambil memeluk tubuh Baekhyun layaknya guling. Lebih baik ia tidur dilantai saja! Tapi, neneknya selalu saja merengek pada ibunya dengan alasan, "Aku kan jarang berkunjung, salahkah jika aku merindukan cucu kecilku ini, Hyunmi?" Kenapa tidak Baekbeom saja yang diperlakukan begitu?! Kalau itu neneknya, Baekhyun tidak akan iri. Ya, tidak akan pernah.

Ya Tuhan...

"Baekhyun_ie_~!" _Iuh..._

Baekhyun tidak mampu mengungkapkan banyak kata, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memasang senyum setinggi mungkin—secara terpaksa. Tanpa basa-basi, si tua itu memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat, rasanya seperti tak sanggup menghirup oksigen. "_H-halmonie_,"

"O-oh, maaf." Neneknya langsung melepaskan kedua tangannya. _Kau tak ingin membuat cucu kesayanganmu ini mati kehabisan nafas kan?_ Batin Baekhyun kesal. "Aku sangat merindukanmu sayang, aku bawa banyak _strawberry _kesukaanmu, ayo masuk," jika neneknya berkata begitu, sudah pasti wanita tua itu tidak sungguh-sungguh. Baekhyun mendengus, jelas-jelas kalau neneknya itu pikun. Namun, saat jemari keriput neneknya mengulur untuk membawanya masuk kerumah, Baekhyun menurut saja. Dia sendiri juga lapar.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan _halmonie_?" tanya ibunya setibanya ia diruang makan. "Tentu saja, aku menyambut cucuku dengan sangat baik dan langsung menyeretnya kemari." Ibunya hanya bisa tertawa, sedangkan Baekhyun menjerit dalam hati.

Baekhyun menengok kearah jam dinding, 3.00 pm. Lima belas menit sebelum drama kesayangannya dimulai. Ia tidak mempedulikan ocehan yang saling bersahut antara ibu dan neneknya. Wanita memang seperti itu bukan? Sangat cerewet. "Kenapa Baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun gelagapan saking kagetnya, "Tidak ada apa-apa bu,"

Ibunya menggeleng maklum, ia tahu kenapa anaknya melirik jam seperti itu, "Baiklah, kau tidak dihukum lagi." _ya, kalau tidak aku bisa dipenggal ibuku yang satu ini_. Batin wanita itu setelah mengatakannya. Ia masih sayang kuping, asal kalian tahu saja mertuanya ini sangat cerewet. Terlebih dengan segala sesuatu yang berbau Baekhyun.

"_Eomma _tidak bercanda kan?" sedetik kemudian kedua mata anak itu berbinar. Dasar!

Ibunya mengangguk, "_HORAY_!" ia langsung berlari ke ruang tv. Tanpa mengganti seragamnya dulu. Namun senyum merekahnya memudar saat mendapati neneknya dengan tanpa dosa duduk disebelahnya, merangkul lengan kecilnya dengan keras. "Kenapa _halmonie_ disini?" dahinya mengerut bingung.

"Tentu saja, menonton drama dengan cucuku."

Ya Tuhan...

Baekhyun mendengus, _sial_!

**.**

**.**

"_Halmonie_, bisakah kau berhenti memegangi lenganku seperti ini—oh, astaga!" Baekhyun menghentakkan tangannya sekali lagi. Berharap sebuah tangan yang bergelayut manja dilengannya akan lepas. Dengan segera. Namun, bukan neneknya namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja. Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya sekali lagi, detik itu juga terlepas, dan detik berikutnya lagi ia mendapati wanita tua itu cemberut. Persis seperti dirinya yang merengek minta dibelikan barang baru seperti punya Baekbeom pada ibunya. Ya, cerminannya 60 tahun kedepan mungkin? Mendadak ia jadi merinding sendiri.

"Ingat umur _halmonie_!" sungutnya kesal. Neneknya makin cemberut. Banyak orang bilang, semakin kita tua semakin berkuranglah sikap dewasa kita dan kembali menjadi kekanakan, seperti kembali kecil lagi. Tidak sedikit juga yang menyebutnya, usiamu dibalik atau sejenisnya. Tapi ini, ya tuhan, yang sebenarnya cucu itu siapa _sih_ disini?

"Memangnya salah kalau aku merindukan cucu kesayanganku?" lagi-lagi matanya membesar dengan dibuat-buat, seperti anak anjing hilang dan menangis meratapi dan bingung mana arah jalan pulang. Sial, persis seperti dirinya. Apa dulu neneknya adalah anak manja, dan kurang perhatian juga selalu iri dengan milik kakaknya seperti Baekhyun?

"Ya! Ya! Ish, yasudah ayo _halmonie_-ku tersayang ini sudah malam, sudah cukup keliling supermarketnya."

"Kalau begitu kita makan!"

"Ya Tuhan, _halmonie—_"

"Aku yang bayar!"

Baekhyun melongo, "Serius?"

Sedangkan lawan bicaranya mengangguk mantap. Namun sepertinya kurang memancing tatapan percaya dari kedua mata cucunya, "YA! Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" merasa kedua mata bocah didepannya makin memincing akhirnya ia pun dengan pasrah mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menunjukkan isi lembaran _won_ yang cukup banyak didalamnya. Ya, itu cukup sebagai pembuktian yang akurat. "Bagaimana?" seolah tak ingin menghitung umurnya, senyum miring tercetak dibibirnya. "Baiklah ayo!"

Baekhyun langsung menyeret nenek tercintanya ke salah satu kedai makanan yang cukup terkenal, menurut Kyungsoo, tapi Baekhyun belum sempat kesana. Ya lebih tepatnya, karena tidak ada uang—alasannya sih menabung—lalu ibunya yang hobi mengomel kalau-kalau ia pulang telat dan itu sungguh menyebalkan.

Dengan kedua mata _puppy_ pasangan nenek-cucu itu yang berbinar menyala-nyala saat mereka tiba dan langsung dihadapkan dengan buku menu. Sungguh, Baekhyun berterima kasih karena diberikan nenek yang tidak hanya bisa merepotkan dan menguntit dirinya kemana-mana. Lagipula, ini restoran berbasiskan menu-menu yang menyajikan hidangan khusus _western_ dan sungguh Baekhyun memang norak karena seumur-umur ia belum pernah mencicipi makanan _western_ walau sekali. Dan ia tertawa dalam hati karena akhirnya ia bisa menghapuskan ejekan yang selalu melayang dikepalanya dari sahabat SMPnya dulu si bule-kanada sialan itu yang suka mengatainya. Entah itu disebut sahabat atau apa. Untung saja Baehyun sudah tidak pernah bertemu dengan anak itu-Kris, Kevin atau siapalah terlalu banyak panggilan tak penting yang tidak juga semestinya ia ingat.

"_Steak, Lasagna, Brucetta—"_ dan diakhirnya dengan _Strawberry Milkshake_. Ya, stroberi.

"_Aigoo,_cucu _halmonie_ sangat lapar sepertinya," goda si wanita tua tersebut membuat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Enak saja!"

"_Ish_, kau persis seperti rupaku saat merengek minta dibelikan sepatu pada _harabeoji_-mu,"

"Tiga puluh tahun yang lalu," Astaga! Baekhyun makin memajukan bibirnya. Berarti dia benar-benar mirip dengan neneknya kalau begitu? Tapi, neneknya kan orang yang menyebalkan! Berarti Baekhyun juga menyebalkan _dong_? Ia makin cemberut. Apa neneknya juga dulu diperlakukan seperti dirinya, dibedakan dengan kakak, tidak lebih disayang daripada kakaknya dan—

"Ini pesanannya." Belum sempat pertanyaan itu selesai dalam benak Baekhyun sendiri. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia langsung menyerobot makanan yang tadi ia sebutkan—ya, khusus untuk dirinya sendiri maksudnya.

Tak selang berapa lama, "Astaga! Baekhyun! Sejak kapan makananmu sudah habis?"

Sedangkan cucunya itu malah memasang cengiran tanpa berdosa, "Hehe, aku kenyang _halmonie_." Ia menggaruk tengkuknya karena malu. "Dasar!"

"_Halmonie _mau kemana?" Baekhyun mengerutkan kening, wanita didepannya bangkit dari atas kursi makan, "Mau membungkuskan makanan untuk kakakmu, ibumu—"

"Ya Tuhan! _Halmonie_ kenapa harus repot-repot? _Huh, _kalau mereka habis dari makan diluar saja aku tidak pernah dibungkuskan makanan," ya, dan itu memang benar. Mendadak tatapan anak itu menampakan rasa tidak suka.

Sedangkan neneknya tersenyum, "Yasudah kalau tidak boleh, aku akan membayar semua makanan ini ke kasir, tunggu sebentar." Dan Baekhyun langsung memasang tampang menggemaskan lagi sambil mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan neneknya. Seperginya neneknya, anak itu hanya mengayun-ayunkan pelan kedua kakinya, seperti anak kecil. Ya, itu hanya efek kenyang. Anak ini memang aneh. Sesekali pandangannya mengitari sekeliling restoran yang cukup bagus itu, mengagumi interior seluk beluk ruangan, tiap sudutnya, sampai—

Matanya melebar perlahan-lahan, "Park Chanyeol?" bisiknya pelan, refleks. _Aku tidak salah lihat kan_? Tambahnya dalam hati, Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Namun, berikutnya kedua matanya langsung melotot saat orang yang dikiranya Chanyeol itu balik menatapnya dan payahnya, itu benar-benar Park Chanyeol!

Astaga! Ya Tuhan! Tolong selamatkan Baekhyun!

Baekhyun membuang mukanya cepat-cepat, _sial sial sial_! Umpatnya berkali-kali. Bisa tidak sekali saja, dia tidak dipertemukan dengan manusia aneh itu? Ya Tuhan! Ingin rasanya bisa menyebut Tuhan seribu kali.

Dan berhubung neneknya belum juga kembali, Baekhyun jadi makin panik. Dengan tergesa ia langsung berdiri, dan tenggorokannya terasa tercekik lantaran melihat orang 'aneh' itu duduk dikursi neneknya, tepat dihadapannya, "_Annyeong_!"

_Sial_!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**heloow,,, adakah yang menunggu ff ini? hahaha,, semoga suka yaaaa! reviews yaa~! ingat, respon kalian semangat eonni! **


End file.
